You Never Can Tell
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Well, there are aliens, and there are *aliens*. Tribute to the one and only Starman.


Jack passed Ianto a half-piece of naan and took the offered samosa. Chicken korma, chana masala, and two bottles of beer each sat in front of them on Ianto's coffee table.

"God, I needed this," Ianto sighed.

Jack agreed. It had been a _long_ week.

"I can't believe I had no idea he was a bloody alien," Ianto said, licking a bit of korma sauce from his lip in a way that gave Jack a warm shiver inside.

"Well… there are aliens and _aliens_ ," Jack shrugged.

"I suppose some do come with nicer jawlines than others."

"Exactly," Jack grinned.

"Every time I think I've got a grasp on what's out there… there's more. Of course, I've about got to the point where I give up trying to understand it. No point to it. Everything's alien at day's end, isn't it?"

Jack nodded. "Pretty much."

"Who else? You'll know," Ianto asked.

Jack chuckled. "Well… not sure I should say."

Ianto eyed him. "What level clearance would I need?"

"Oh, highest levels. Torchwood Cardiff security, regular bedmate of the leader…," Jack teased.

"Got that covered," Ianto said dryly.

Jack leaned close. "David Bowie," he whispered conspiratorially.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Jack shook his head. "No, I was being serious. He hopped through the Rift in the late 50s and liked it here. Well… he liked _something_ here anyway."

"Might have known that. Really, though?"

"Yep. All that Ziggy Stardust stuff? Autobiographical. We tried to set him up with a nice, average-guy cover… he just didn't stick with it very long. People on his planet really don't do 'blend in'. I was kinda glad, really, even if it did mean we had to be in regular contact to keep it all from getting too obvious to the general public. But it was the '70s and nobody thought anything of it back then."

"I'd imagine you were."

"For more reasons than _that_. Though… that time with him and Mick…. Who, also, by the way, isn't such a local."

Ianto was silent for a long moment, staring at Jack. There wasn't the slightest hint that Jack was teasing or lying and Ianto knew _all_ the signs. "Wow. Alright."

"Glenn Miller."

Ianto shook his head. "Bowie was enough."

"Dead serious. In fact, he was a Time Agent, a few years ahead of me, so not an _alien_ alien. I knew him then as Griffin Milland. That's why I had a clue about London in '41 when I first came here. When he went 'MIA' in '44? He was recalled by the Agency from his mission keeping an eye on some people who might have messed with the timeline of WW2."

"Bloody hell. Was it… ya know, a thing?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah. Friends. More of a mentor, really."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Hedy Lemarr, on the other hand…."

"No way!"

"Oh, no, not an alien. But, we did kinda… well, _dabble_ …. A few times. We were working together and… well…."

Ianto wondered for a moment if it wasn't just the spicy dinner, but he would have sworn Jack Harkness was actually _blushing_ just the least bit. "What?"

"She was gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but… it was her mind that _really_ drove me crazy."

"You're a bit sapiosexual, aren't you?"

"I've been accused of worse," Jack grinned. "And after all," Jack murmured, leaning in close, "look where I am tonight."

"I always reckoned it was just about the looks."

Jack glanced away momentarily. "Yeah, everybody does. I guess sometimes it is, but, you know, looks don't always last. Intellect does. That's something… solid."

Ianto just looked at Jack for a few long moments. "I used to think you were such a contradiction, but I think I get it now. It's not one 'thing' or another with you… it's everything, isn't it? It's life, and passion, and genuineness. Lust for life, as it were."

Jack glanced back. "Does that bother you?"

"Of course not. Like you said, look where you are tonight. And, really, it's sort of… comforting."

"How so?" Jack asked, curious now.

Ianto hesitated. "I just mean, I think your drive, your hunger for life… it will keep you going. You know. However long."

Jack immediately understood what Ianto left unsaid. "I don't know, sometimes."

"But that's just it. Even in those times… you understand that passion isn't always 'fun'. You keep going."

"Not much choice -"

Ianto shook his head. "No, it isn't just that, Jack. Think about it. If you didn't always have that drive… you never would have left home. You never would have quit the people who stole your memories. You never would have teleported off that Game Station thing. You've always picked things up and moved on. That's part of who you are. And it does make me feel better to know that."

Ianto shook his head at the implication. "I can't imagine some of the people you've known."

Jack shrugged. "There have been a few."

"I don't think there could possibly be a bigger understatement."

"I just don't like to get specific, that's all."

"I know."

"Some of them… some people I've known…. I knew how things ended. Could barely even do anything to make it easier, though."

"I'm sorry, Jack. Didn't mean to bring it up if it's difficult."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not your fault. Just… I remember all of them, you know?"


End file.
